Release
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: Everyone needs it, but some more than others.


**First Elsanna! Not related, but roommates and friends since childhood. Elsa still has her powers.**

**...**

It was wrong. Horribly wrong. And the flustered red on her cheeks gave it all away. Right now, had anyone of known about her intentions, she'd be laughed at. Still, she knew it couldn't be helped. No matter how hard she tried, it would come back harder than it had before. Embarrasment was an understatement, she wasn't even sure if there was a proper word for it. To think like this was against her better judgment.

She knew it was foolish of her to ever think of herself in such a way. After all, it wasn't the worse thing in the world. Still, her imagination got the better of her and always left her in situations like the one she was in right now. She'd probably raise suspicion if anyone were to walk in and see the flurries that fell just outside of her door. Someone would ask how the heat was on and they could still see their breath in the apartment. And the fact that it was mid-July wouldn't help her case either. If worse came to pass, she'd have to leave.

Inside her room was a snowy wonderland. Specks of snow fell out of the ceiling and everything was covered by a thin layer of the stuff. Frost covered the windows and icicles hung off of the light in the center of the room. The only sign of life was the shape of a body under the covers and the sound of quiet whimpers. Elsa's pale body was flushed in red, and her eyes were closed. Her legs were parted and her hand between them. Despite it all, she felt great guilt and disgust with herself. Even with all arguments on her side she wasn't convinced.

How many people were lucky enough to be roommates with such a gorgeous girl, let alone be her best friend since childhood? How many people knew a redhead that could be so adorably cute when she tried to be serious? How many fought everyday to keep their imagination from conjuring up violate and blush-worthy scenes about that redhead? How many people wished that they could have her? Elsa knew her luck, and she knew her wishes. She also knew reality. She knew her desires and her need for said redhead. Those desires and that need is what brought up her current predicament. Just the thought of that red hair, those teal eyes that very few had, that bubbly personality and innocence. Elsa cursed herself.

Her fingers passed over herself, in no hurry to bring on her release. Her thoughts were to draw it out and hopefully it would last her a while (knowing full well it didn't work that way, but it pays to hope). In her thoughts, it wasn't her hands pleasuring herself. In her thoughts, it was her roommate, the redhead. The one that was currently out and probably would be for a while.

"Anna..." she breathed.

She could picture Anna towering over her, wearing absolutely nothing, and holding herself up with her hand, smirking down at Elsa with a sense of love and lust in her eyes. It was her finger between Elsa's legs sliding against her crevice, teasing her into submission. Elsa moaned, her free hand digging into her sheets.

"You're so beautiful, Elsa..." she heard Anna whisper in her ear. Her imagination was strong, and it could surely drive her into madness.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered again.

Her fingers glided easily between her folds and Elsa's back arched, eliciting another low moan. Outside of her blankets the snow was picking up and it swirled around the room. By this point, all of her worries about being caught dissipated with the weather brewing in her room, as did her brief moments of underlying shame.

In all the years that she'd known Anna, not once did she ever deny her feelings for her. It was hard to accept them, of course, but she knew it wouldn't be worth it to keep forcing them down. She'd only hurt more than she did now. She embraced them to the best of her abilities, which probably is just as bad as denial since she knew that it wasn't likely for Anna to love her back in that same way.

Her fingers picked up their pace and she cried out, thinking a second to late to muffle it. She curved her fingers within her, hitting her spot, and threw her hand over her mouth in time to stifle her cry. She could see Anna again, the one drawing out her precipice as she murmured senseless nothings in her ear. Elsa's hips bucked and, on instinct, she bit down on her knuckle. She was close, there was a knot developing in her stomach with swarms of butterflies. Shudders passed down her spine as she rolled her hips, trying to throw herself over the edge.

It took longer than it should have, but she managed it. Her body convulsed with the remnants of her orgasm. Her breath caught in her throat as she gasped out moans. When she could finally breathe right again, she turned on her side and brought her knees to her chest, knowing her shame was returning. It was wrong for her to think of her and Anna doing such things. Anna was her best friend, for gods sakes! As the red on her skin faded, the blush on her cheeks remained.

It was then that she heard the front door of her apartment open and close. Elsa's eyes opened wide as she sat up, her bedroom door busting open just as she did so. Anna stood in the doorway, speckles of snow melting in her hair. Elsa grabbed her blanket and held it up to her chest.

"God, Anna!" she said. "Do you not remember how to knock?"

Anna scoffed and waltzed in, placing herself at Elsa's feet. "Explain yourself."

"What?" Elsa stuttered, flustering deeper than she knew was possible. Anna wasn't shy about her body (not that she should've been) and certainly had no problem when it came to others. The girl had no shame, not even a hint of embarrassment. Elsa was a different story.

Anna gestured around them. "It's snowing in your room and it's freezing in the rest of the apartment." she said. Elsa looked away from her gaze. "What's going on?"

"Nothing..." Elsa muttered.

"Elsa, if something is wrong you have to tell me." Anna said, more pleading than demanding. "Best friend rule. You don't make it snow for nothing."

Elsa opened her mouth, and it closed again. She couldn't tell Anna. It would break her. Either that, or it would ruin their friendship. Elsa winced unintentionally and closed her eyes. Anna reached out and took her hand. Elsa sucked in a breath. Anna's hand was awfully close to her breast.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Anna said.

_It's all kinds of bad..._ Elsa thought. She looked at her hand intertwined with Anna's and her heart clenched.

Anna moved closer, much to close for Elsa's comfort, and made Elsa look at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed in determination and concern. Teal eyes pierced blue ones and Elsa couldn't breathe.

"No more secrets." Anna said, relaying the promise they'd made to each other years ago when she first learned of Elsa's powers.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but..." Elsa said. "This isn't something I want to share."

"You know I won't judge you, no matter what it is." Anna said, her voice saddening. "I promised I'd help you with anything I could. I need to know what's wrong." Elsa didn't say anything and Anna frowned, taking her hands back. "What if I guessed?"

"I-I don't know-" Elsa began before Anna cut her off.

"Please! If I guess it, it won't be like you telling me." Anna begged.

Elsa glanced at Anna and sighed. "Okay, give it a shot."

Anna grinned and put on a thoughtful face. Elsa almost laughed at the cuteness of it. Anna tapped her foot. "You got into a fight?" she guessed, and Elsa shook her head. "You...you stole something?" Another shake of her head. "You're sick."

"Anna, this isn't-"

"No, I've got this!" Anna said. "I need to know what's going on with you."

Anna got on her knees and leaned into Elsa, staring her down. Elsa looked away, feeling the heat already building in her system again. _Oh, gods..._ If it started snowing again, Anna would know her secret. Or, at least catch on. It was already starting to get cold again.

"I got it!" Anna exclaimed suddenly, a wide smile on her face. "You're in love!" When Elsa didn't answer, but simply looked at Anna from the corner of her eye, Anna jumped to her feet, taking some of the blanket with her and making Elsa scramble to get it back. "You are, aren't you?! Elsa, this is great! Who is it? Anyone I know?"

"Er, um...yes..." Elsa stammered.

"Is he cute, what's he like?" Anna said. "Oh, unless it's not a boy. Is it a girl? Is she beautiful?"

"You have no idea..." Elsa said, not meaning to say it out loud. Anna's ramblings were doing something to her.

"So it is a girl! How old is she? What's she like? Is she nice?" Anna bounced on her toes and Elsa laughed.

"Well, um, she's around your age." Elsa said. "She's very nice, very caring and sweet. She's probably the nicest l person I've ever met." _If you keep talking, she'll figure it out!_

"How long have you known her?" Anna asked, sounding like a nosy child.

"A while." Elsa answered. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Like, months or years?" Anna asked.

Elsa swallowed. "Long enough." she said. Anna looked disappointed with the answer, but kept pressuring for more. Elsa noticed that she could see Anna's breath when she spoke.

"Is she tall, or short? What does she look like?"

"She's average height." Elsa replied. "As for looks...um..."

"Does she have long hair?" Anna said.

"When it's not in a ponytail or braids." Elsa said. Why was she still talking?!

"What about her eyes? Do you get lost in them every time you look at her?"

"Every single time." Elsa whispered.

How had they gotten this close? One second, they were a few feet apart. Elsa realized now that Anna's curiosity has drawn her closer than she had intended. Elsa bit her lip out of habit. The storm was developing in the room again. A snowflake fell between them and Anna followed it, her expression suddenly going blank. Their eyes met again, and Anna asked one last question.

"What's her name?"

"An-"

Elsa didn't even get the name out before she was silenced by Anna. It took her a moment to process that it wasn't Anna's hand, or her finger, but her lips. Elsa's heart and the butterflies in her stomach went into a frenzy as she processed exactly what was going on. Her hands released the blanket, letting it fall and expose her chest. Not that she cared anymore.

"Anna..." she said, her voice husky-like from the kiss.

Anna shushed her, taking her by her wrists and laying her back on the bed. Elsa didn't protest. Anna pinned her hands above her head as she kissed her feverishly, her legs straddling Elsa. Elsa whimpered as Anna nipped at her lower lip roughly, pulling away to breathe. Anna took the advantage to attack Elsa's neck, leaving kisses everywhere she could reach. Elsa keeled and sighed, her eyelids fluttering. The storm grew, on the brink of becoming a blizzard, but Elsa couldn't do anything about it. And she didn't want to.

Elsa felt Anna's breath hot on her ear and her hips twitched. Anna smiled and her teeth gently clamped down on Elsa's earlobe, causing Elsa to yelp.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Anna questioned.

"I-I didn't think you'd...love me back..." Elsa said.

Anna giggled, the sound magic to Elsa's ears, and backed away to look at her in the face. Elsa stared back through drooped eyelids and Anna smirked. She dressed Elsa's exposed skin in kisses on her way back up, reaching Elsa's lips and taking control. She requested entrance, her tongue brushing against Elsa's lip, and Elsa replied by parting them for her. Their tongues battled in their own war while Anna released one of Elsa's hands and placed her own on her side. She ran the pad of her thumb up and down Elsa's side, feeling her react beneath her with shivers and shallow breathing.

Elsa's now free hand wandered up to Anna's hair, tangling in her strawberry blonde locks and keeping her head in place. Anna let her hands drift between them up to Elsa's breasts. She cupped one in her hand and Elsa made a sound deep in her chest, encouraging her to keep going. She gave Elsa a gentle squeeze, listening to the moans of her roommate reverberate off the walls. She felt the chill of the snow Elsa was conjuring under her clothes and goosebumps raised on her arms. She pinched Elsa's nipple and Elsa gasped, breaking the kiss for a second. Her head fell back and Anna started on her neck again, going from her jaw to her shoulder. At the base of Elsa's neck she felt her heartbeat picking up and bit a little too hard at the spot. Elsa winced, biting her lip to keep from yelping again.

Anna caressed Elsa's breast, manipulating the soft mound and squeezing it. Elsa's whimpers grew louder and Anna chuckled. She sucked on Elsa's flesh, knowing full well that she was going to leave a mark or two in her wake. Elsa would have to be creative with her wardrobe for work the next day, but it would be worth it. Anna slipped further down until she was flush with the platinum blonde's chest. A gust of cold air ruffled Anna's clothes.

"S-sorry..." Elsa said.

"It's okay." Anna replied.

Anna started slow, planting her lips everywhere but Elsa's peak. A sound resembling a growl came from her throat, impatience causing it. Anna stuck the tip of her tongue out and traced around the perimeter of her nipple. Elsa hissed and her back arched. Anna flicked her tongue at the bud before taking it in her mouth. Elsa moaned loudly, sensing the familiar ball of heat building at her center. Her legs became restless as she squirmed and wriggled in Anna's grip. Anna's hand left the task to her mouth and began moving southward. It was a touch so light, as if done by a ghost. Her hand stroked Elsa's stomach and waist, daring to venture closer and closer to the girl's nether region. Elsa twitched in anticipation, but Anna wasn't giving in. She switched breasts and bit carefully on Elsa's nipple. She tugged on it and Elsa cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Anna's hand passed Elsa's waist, headed for her sex, but changed direction last minute and went for her thigh. Elsa gritted her teeth in frustration, but Anna laughed.

"Patience, love." she said.

Elsa whined, but didn't argue. Anna returned to her task, kissing her way down. Her hand brushed against Elsa's inner thigh. Elsa clawed at the sheets and blanket, the heat between her legs become unbearable. The knot in her stomach tightened uncomfortably. Anna eased Elsa's legs apart slowly, sliding her hand upward. Elsa's breathing barely went past her chest. Despite the freezing air, Anna barely noticed. She was focused on pleasing Elsa. Her fingers danced in intricate patterns on Elsa's skin, making their way up to her center. Anna placed herself between Elsa's legs and Elsa closed her eyes.

Anna slid the tip of her finger against Elsa's swollen labia and Elsa shuddered, a moan escaping her lips. "You're awfully wet, Elsa." Anna noted aloud. She pressed her finger against the small bundle of nerves and Elsa gritted her teeth.

"An-na..." she panted. "Please..."

"Please what?" Anna said.

Elsa swallowed cold air and felt as if everything in her had frozen up. The snow continued fall, there had to be at least three inches on the floor and surfaces by then. Anna crawled up to kiss her, then looked her dead in the eyes.

"Do you want this, Elsa?" she asked.

Elsa nodded, her jaw trembling. "I want this, more than anything. I want you."

Anna smiled softly and kissed Elsa again. Her middle finger traveled down Elsa's slit and snaked into her. Elsa moaned, another gust of snow bursting at the ceiling's center. Colors and stars danced before her eyes as Anna moved in and out of her entrance, going deeper with each push back in. Anna added another and motioned them in a "come here" way. Elsa cried out, sure that her nails were creating holes in the sheets.

She wasn't sure when Anna had moved, but she felt Anna's tongue moving in circles around her clit and lost it. The snow formed into a blizzard around them. Anna picked up the pace, introducing another finger for extra affect. By then, Elsa was on the verge of screaming. She has never experienced this with only herself. The butterflies turned into furious belly flops and the knot clenched harder below her waist. She mewled and her hand found Anna's head, making feeble attempts to push her away. She wasn't sure what all this emotion would cause.

"S-s-stop..Ann-aaa..." Elsa pleaded in a odd sob.

"Not a chance." Anna said, breathless. "Come on, Elsa. Don't be afraid."

Elsa groaned, writhing on the precipice of whatever was coming. Anna's tongue darted furiously in and out of her, forcing her closer and closer. Elsa gave a final cry before eventually toppling over the edge. Elsa's muscles clamped down on her fingers as she came. The wind and snow sped up, turning onto a whirlwind. Anna slowed her movements, but didn't come to a complete stop. She assisted Elsa in riding out her orgasm, grinning ear to ear. Elsa's trembling ceased, as did the storm. The snow faded and the wind stopped. Elsa, spent from all the excitement, became lead. Her body felt heavy and exhausted, her breathing labored. Anna made her way up to Elsa's head and Elsa smiled at her.

"You could've just told me." Anna ridiculed jokingly

"Yeah..." Elsa panted, grinning. "But then I would have missed out."

**...**

**So, there you have it. My first [successful] Elsanna. This is the first one to make it past Document Manager, so I'm very happy :D. Hope you enjoyed, I tried my best!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
